Selfish
by randomLlama
Summary: Humans assume they are the most selfish, but Kinrei has discovered that's not true. His little monster really is a monster, but one he can't refuse either. ONESHOT YAOI


Here we go, the Birthday present for Seliphra, a dear friend to me...and one of those crazy people I aspire to be.  
>TADA~~~~<br>Forgive the long wait Sephy.  
>Interesting thing too... I think this is the first time this pairing's been done, because when I went to Character select, NEITHER of them were available to me. How odd. Which is a little annoying as I can't explain right away which two characters are involved!<p>

* * *

><p>"My Prince?" Kinrei Kingen curiously looked before him at the smirking Ayame Prince. "What is this about?" He was also confused about the Prince's orders.<br>'_Sit on this chair and under no circumstances are you to move,_' those words were spoken into his head with a strange tone the dark-skinned, long-haired servant hadn't heard before. Kinrei's eyes followed the Prince as he walked like a shark circling his prey. Too far to the side and Kinrei's head followed, which led to being scolded.  
>'<em>Kinrei! I told you not to move!<em>'  
>There was anger, and the long-haired man returned to his original position suppressing a shudder. Kinrei's breath hitched a bit as he sensed Ayame behind him—and incredibly close at that. He's normally dressing and doing normal chores of carrying him or washing him, but this sudden closeness made him very aware of the prince's body.<p>

"My Prince?" Kinrei's uncertainty was voiced again as the Ayame touched his hair.  
>'<em>You kept it long~<em>' Ayame undid the sash that tied the ends, threading his black-clawed fingers through the sun-kissed locks. Kinrei became exceptionally confused now as he felt Ayame combing his hair and gathering all of it into a high ponytail.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>Ayame was amused by the panic in Kinrei's voice but stayed perfectly motionless.  
>'<em>Relax Kinrei,<em>' His tome was soothing but Kinrei didn't exactly trust it. Ayame's arms snaked around his shoulders and even through the thick fabric of their clothing and the back of the chair, Kinrei could feel Ayame's chill. Unlike a human, Ayame sucked heat, like life, from those around him. Kinrei thought himself to be safe from Ayame's sights until now.

'_You're so tense Kinrei, is that my fault?_'  
>"It is. I am still confused about your intentions," Kinrei felt a chill when a clawed finger grazed his cheek downwardly. His eyes were watching the claw so intently that he was blinded by the black sash Ayame placed over his eyes.<br>Kinrei did not move as ordered and felt the sash tighten around his head forcing his eyes shut.

'_You should ear your hair like this around me more Kinrei,_' Ayame purred happily gliding his claws down Kinrei's neck, '_I like it~_' Ayame also liked the shudder he felt in the taller man.  
>Ayame's fingers trailed along Kinrei's collar bone licking his lips. He had never gotten the chance to explore the dark skin on this man, fascinated by it. Ayame has always longed to but the risk of Kinrei leaving him prevented from doing so. The Prince noted that Kinrei shuddered again with another pass of his claws and chuckled leaning down and pressed his lips to the mahogany skin.<p>

"M-My Prince?"  
>Oh, this is interesting, Ayame thought to himself hearing pleasure from the platinum blonde, and teased him, '<em>What was that Kinrei? Be honest and tell me.<em>'  
>"Your lips are softer than I thought. They feel nice..."<br>Ayame was certain the man was blushing but didn't dare walk around to find out.  
>'<em>These lips? That could easily suck all the life from your body if I wish?<em>' Kinrei gulped a little because Ayame's tone half teased him and the rest was pure threat.

He moaned instead when Ayame's lips kissed his now exposed ear. His next sound was a moan because Ayame nibbled on his lobe preventing him from asking something. Kinrei felt the air tingle his skin after Ayame slid his sleeves down.  
>"My Prince?" Confusion radiated off him now as Ayame chuckled amused by the reaction. Normally the blonde is undressing the prince. The heat returned to his back now as Ayame moved around the chair and Kinrei felt icy eyes watching him. That stare alone affected Kinrei in a weird way. It mixed and multiplied with the feelings in his ear travelling down his body to a part of his anatomy he never gave much thought.<p>

'_Kinrei,_' He just wanted to say the blonde's name with the intent to arouse him more, smirking when it happened.  
>'<em>Your clothes betray and reveal your desires.<em>'  
>"My Prince, that is your fault as well."<br>'_I know, I'd be very upset if you weren't reacting,_' Ayame smirked lusting his eyes down Kinrei's chest as the blind-folded man imagines him doing that. '_It would make doing this impossible._'

In Kinrei's darkened world he was completely unprepared for Ayame to kneel, strip open his pants, and grab his organ. The shock was too much that Kinrei's hands broke the golden rule and gripped Ayame's hair making him chuckle. There wasn't much Kinrei could do in this situation, and gulped when he felt the soft lips press against his shaft.

"M-My Prince?" That earned another chuckle from the prince as he moved his lips from the base to the top.  
>This was a dream, or a nightmare, or both to Kinrei as his anatomy completely betrayed him by hardening in the Ayame Prince's hands. "Uhhh-" Kinrei shuddered and his hands loosened a little feeling the first waves of pleasure from the action.<p>

"Why are you doing this?"

'_Why?_' Ayame paused with his tongue sticking out and a thin line of saliva spanning the gap, '_Isn't it obvious Kinrei? I don't like humans that serve no purpose to me._'

"So-So what is my purpose?"

'_Right now it is to shut up and let me concentrate,_' Ayame frowned into Kinrei's head before his mouth—open and hungry—slid over his messenger's cock.

The Prince slipped onto as much as he could making Kinrei moan and jolt, while his hands worked at the shaft that couldn't fit into his mouth.

'_One more thing Kinrei~ I forbid you from coming in my mouth._' Ayame's eyes pierced the blindfold and got a confirmed head nod that was covered in a little fear. Kinrei couldn't stop his hips from thrusting a bit as he felt the odd warmth of Ayame's tongue press against a very sensitive place. Movement was forbidden by Ayame but the prince seemed too occupied to object.  
>"My P-Prince~" Kinrei voiced his need as his hands gripped tight at Ayame's hair. "Please I-I can't… If you-you keep going I'll-I'll~"<p>

He strained his body then to fight the urge to come the need to stirred more just by talking about it.  
>"Mm-haah~" Kinrei panted at the sudden loss of stimulation and his body slowly relaxed.<br>'_Very good Kinrei~_' Ayame chastised and praised him in a tease, '_Now for this part I'll allow you to move, but nothing excessive._'  
>"What does that mean My…Prince?" His brows furrowed into the blindfold uncertain of what he heard. The platinum blonde thought he heard clothing being stripped and dropped to the floor. He listened closely for Ayame's movements then but there was none, only silence.<p>

'_You're still tense Kinrei~_' Ayame mused, but then again he did leave his servant in such a sexually tense state, which he planned to fix soon enough. The chair creaked ender added weight making Kinrei panic and his hands jumped out. They connected with Ayame's legs that were spread wide around the long-haired man.

"M-My Prince?" This was Kinrei's first time touching the Ayame Prince's skin this intimately, and he was soft he noted. Kinrei gulped, his tension mounted more.  
>'<em>I know you've wanted to touch me,<em>' Ayame purred into the blodne's mind, '_Not to worry I don't hate you for it~ I want you to touch me otherwise I wouldn't have touched you._'  
>"My Prince…" This was definitely a dream, it felt too good to be real.<p>

'_Kinrei, touch me~_' The Prince pleaded and Kinrei Kingen lost all control.

"_AH!_"

Kinrei paused to take in the fact that Ayame gasped and moaned… So, the Prince was capable of making such sounds… Now Kinrei hungered for more. His mouth reattached and nibbled at Ayame's neck while his hands moved along his legs to find out what state the Prince's body became. Pleased by his findings, Kinrei wondered how long the Prince had been like this, though it wasn't he biggest concern though as the long-haired man ran his hands from legs to hips. His right hand in between them to feel the hardness and formed a glove around the organ.

A low hiss escaped the Prince's mouth as Kinrei's hand began moving slow and sensual. Kinrei's mouth blindly attached to the Prince's neck, on the side but moved down to the connection to his shoulder. Ayame vibrated in his mouth producing another moan.

'_Kinrei, don't make me come until you're inside me,_' Ayame demanded strongly into his head. Now those words could turn anyone on but Kinrei wouldn't share at all. Lubed with saliva, his left hand found Ayame's entrance, and one digit slipped in past the tight folds. His right hand slowed down so he could focus on stretching the Prince.

"_A-A-A~_" Ayame's hips rolled with his finger and shuddered when Kinrei added a second. "_Ah… AH~_" The Prince strained his voice then, his servant's name harder to speak than he thought.

"_Uh!_" Ayame gasped as three digits wiggled and oscillated inside him, "_AH!_" His eyes were cloudy and if Kinrei could see them, he'd loose control yet again.

Kinrei paid close attention to Ayame's insides and cock simultaneously to gauge whether he was about to come or not. Just barely seconds before he could orgasm the long-haired servant pulled his fingers out and squeezed the cock of his Prince preventing ejaculation.

_"AH!"_ The Ayame hissed scratching at the blonde's shoulder making him grunt in pleasure. '_Kinrei hurry up!_' The childish Prince complained as Kinrei found his entrance again pilling him over his organ. No one needed to beg him twice either, and once the blindfolded man was lined up he pulled Ayame down to sheath him completely in one swift move.

"_AAAAAAAH~!_" His claws sank into Kinrei again in pleasure this time drawing blood. Kinrei's body healed itself in an unnatural way as he shuddered savoring the feeling of dead heat around him. "_Ki-_"

The blonde gulped and prayed he wasn't hearing thins but that sounded like the beginning of his name from the Ayame Prince.  
>"My Prince, you're amazing."<br>"_Kin-Kin… AH!_" Kinrai claimed where the sounds were coming from as he started lifting and lowering Ayame. Soon the pace quickened as Ayame figured out a system of movements. His mind was able to focus beyond the insane pleasure he felt from deep within.

"_Mha~ AH! Hah~_" The Prince moaned as he loosened enough for Kinrei to buck his hips up and slam into Ayame's prostate with his cock. "_AAAH! KINREI!_" The pleasure formed the servant's name and resonated it through Ayame's mouth.

"_Kinrei!_" Again and again Kinrei slammed the organ feeling his release build once more.  
>"My Prince~ I can't last… C-Can I come inside you?" The platinum blonde gasped his voice heavily saturated with need.<br>'_Only after me,_' Ayame ordered as he moved faster now. "_!—No, K-Kinrei aaaaah!_"

Ayame gasped, his cheeks flushed brighter than a rose as he tensed around Kinrei tightly. His battle to stave off his release quickly became a looking one when Kinrei's hand resumed stroking his cock. The hand and his hips matched pace, which Ayame felt with intense pleasure. Ayame's sensitivity also tripled and he clamped around Kinrei more letting himself go to release.

"_Aah—K-Kinrei!_"

"My Prince…~"

Two milliseconds but still after Ayame had come, the Prince panted and lifted himself off the blonde.  
>"May I take the blindfold off My Prince?"<br>'_Kinrei?_'  
>"You're very special not only to the kingdom but to myself as well. I wish to know you more than anyone else." Kinrei became worried with the insanely uncomfortable silence that was suddenly broken when the Prince's voice echoed in his head.<p>

'_A-As long as it's only you Kinrei…_' The Prince seemed self-conscious in his tone and finally the blindfold was removed. Kinrei's eyes adjusted to the light before focusing on the Ayame Prince, and he was right: he was irresistible.  
>"I promise to love only you," Kinrei reassured him, seeing the insecurity on Ayame's face.<p>

'_G-Good! I want a bath Kinrei,_' Even his embarrassment was adorable…

"As you wish my Prince."

* * *

><p>Tadah...Long wait, and uber sorry Sephy! Hope you like...<p>

let me know~ And anyone else who reads please review~


End file.
